<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弥赛亚同人－护高：儿童套餐-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625623">弥赛亚同人－护高：儿童套餐-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Messiah Project - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shirasaki Mamoru/Takano Yuuta</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>弥赛亚同人－护高：儿童套餐-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  弥赛亚同人－护高：儿童套餐-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7c13de3"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7c13de3"> 10</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7c13de3">弥赛亚同人－护高：儿童套餐</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>“请给我两份儿童套餐。玩具的话请给我一个黑桃骑士和一个红桃刺客。”</p> 
<p>白崎护伸手把从脖子上滑落的围巾拨回肩上，侧头看着麦当劳柜台旁的儿童套餐玩具展示柜。</p> 
<p>他对年轻的服务员小姐露出温和的笑容，但这其中又不难看出带有几分急切，话音都没落，他已经揭开呢绒大衣在几个口袋里盲抹起钱包来。</p> 
<p>“再来一份新出的大阪烧酱牛肉汉堡套餐，饮料的话…就新出的波子柠檬茶吧。”</p> 
<p>他草草的决定看似并没经过细致的思考，基本上目光扫过前台新品的推荐广告，就随意挑了第一个进入眼帘的产品，丝毫没多耽误时间。</p> 
<p>“哟，白崎。”</p> 
<p>白崎刷完卡刚从点餐台挪到一旁的取餐处，就被队伍后的某人拍了下胳膊。抬头一看，是半个小时之前还在一起的工作搭档。</p> 
<p>“高野？！”难免被吓一跳，白崎愣了下后又惊又喜，“好巧。”</p> 
<p>“刚才窗口看到你，我就进来了，”高野侧出头压低声音指指大窗口，神神秘秘的笑了下。“怎么，又给小家伙们买礼物吗？”</p> 
<p>白崎听完有些不好意思，“啊，他们都在拼命收集扑克王国系列的角色，所以都争着抢着非要吃儿童套餐。”</p> 
<p>“你还真是辛苦呢 ，”高野咧嘴一笑，满是佩服，眼眉都弯了起来。</p> 
<p>“哪有。倒是谢谢你让我先走。抱歉，结尾的工作都拜托给了你。”</p> 
<p>“没事没事，都两天没回去了，你也该回去陪陪他们了。”高野连忙拍了下搭档的肩，帮忙打消白崎的歉意之情。</p> 
<p>想了想自己因为这次的案件，已经三天没回去了。其实昨晚本能要回去的，谁知道买晚饭时就收到了电话，所以匆匆赶去现场。</p> 
<p>庆幸的是这次有了很大进展，他们从凌晨到今天白天都在忙碌，总算把案件在上去解决。没有人员伤亡，一切都很顺利。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“点单号265的客人！”忽然取餐台后的服务人员喊了白崎，“非常抱歉，黑桃骑士已经没货了。”</p> 
<p>“呀～这还是叫人为难呢。”虽然这样说，但白崎并非是什么坏脾气的人。他也只是夸张的做了个鬼脸，不在意的缓解缓解气氛，对着道歉的工作人员摆摆手。“那换成小丑之子吧。”</p> 
<p>“他们可不怎么喜欢敌方角色呢，”看着工作人员转身去换儿童套餐里的礼物，白崎抿着嘴无奈的叹了口气，偏头对高野小声嘀咕了几句。</p> 
<p>然而谁知他刚接到打包好的纸袋，一旁也差不多轮到高野点餐，高野却突然从队伍里出来，跑到了他身旁。</p> 
<p>“你不买了？”白崎回头看到对方的行为百思不得其解，却没想到被高野拍拍隔壁，指着门的方向先抬脚往外走。</p> 
<p>“大桥那边还有家麦当劳，去那边看看有没有那个玩具吧。”</p> 
<p>“不用那么麻烦。”白崎知道高野的好心，但是也不好意思让对方为自己拜拜挥洒热心肠。“再说我已经买了两份儿童套餐了。反正他们也还没手机反派角色，这个角色他们都没有。”</p> 
<p>出了门后，初秋的晚风让两人身上包裹的暖气被吹散，高野笑眯眯的回头抬抬下巴，一边立高自己风衣的领子，一边步伐轻巧的下台阶。</p> 
<p>“有什么关系，我自己吃不就好了吗？”踏上地面后，高野转身后退几步，望着跟过来的工作搭档，“接口的话…‘给侄子买的礼物’什么的，这种随便说说就好。其实不说的话，也没无所谓吗。”一想到白崎可能会担心自己，高野还赶紧补充一句，“别担心，我还会买点别的吃的。那么久没回去，不带回去礼物的话他们可是会伤心的。”</p> 
<p>看着丝毫不会觉得麻烦，还热心去帮自己的白崎，和他一起工作许久的白崎也不是第一次见，遍也只能接受好意，跟上去了。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>…</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“哇，高野哥哥也在！”家里的两个小家伙看到到访的客人，欢呼声似乎更高了。</p> 
<p>“哦！”高野也丝毫没有害羞，反倒像是一个许久到访后的亲戚，上去一把将最小的孩子举了起来，“春斗，好久不见呀。”他动了动胳膊，想要抛起对方，但是孩子已经比初见时长大些许，已经办不到了呢。</p> 
<p>“高野哥哥今晚也在这里吃吗？”另一个孩子接过晚饭，抬头看了看时钟。在白崎和弟弟面前开朗的他，在客人面前却显得安静许多。</p> 
<p>“既然都来了，就请借个桌子吧。”放下手里的小家伙，白崎抬手摸了摸年长孩子的头。虽然本身就是被白崎作为购买儿童套餐的感谢而邀请过来，不过高野还是开玩笑的把选择权交给了小孩子。</p> 
<p>“嗯，”对方乖乖的点点头。</p> 
<p>“淮斗，春斗，我把你们想要的黑桃骑士和红心刺客买到了哦。”</p> 
<p>白崎这么一开口，瞬间就迎来了欢呼声。两个小不点一前一后跑去餐桌，爬上椅子，兴奋不已的拆起来自己的那份儿童套餐。</p> 
<p>白崎看着他们俩，偷偷瞄眼高野。高野此时此刻也是正是副欣慰的模样，抱着胳膊得意洋洋的望着满足的孩子们，却也立刻注意到目光而看过来。</p> 
<p>白崎用口型比了一句感谢，高野则悄咪咪的抬手摆一摆让他不用再多言道谢。这些小细节都没被兴奋的孩子们发现，而这位客人先前帮忙的小心意也就此永远埋藏在了香喷喷的纸袋里。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>白崎从幼年就在孤儿院长大，形如家人的青梅竹马兄弟俩却从他人生里消失了。</p> 
<p>弟弟春斗在幼年时溺水而亡，二哥哥淮斗在同白崎相依为命长大后，却在几年前的意外里去世。</p> 
<p>现在不需要多说那时候的事情，那时候的白崎是什么状态，高野与其他同事都很清楚，此时此刻也不愿意再谈起。</p> 
<p>直到一年多后的一次案件，牵扯到了儿童安慰。在解决后孩子们都被送到了不同的机构被保护起来，一些后来也找到了新的家庭或者被送回了自己原本的家里。</p> 
<p>就是在那里，白崎看到了一对被遗留下来的小小兄弟俩。他们从幼年又被拐走，从来不知道家人的事情，寻亲的事情也没有线索。他们甚至连真实的名字都不知道，买了他们的人随便给他们起了一个名字，显然他们并不喜欢。</p> 
<p>或许就是这样的相遇，让白崎不忍心放下他们。在孤儿院长大的他，怎么可以轻易留下两名幼小的孤儿在那里彷徨？</p> 
<p>同时这对兄弟也让他想到自己失去的家人，但他自然不打算把“替代”这种残酷的事情压在两个孩子身上。他仅仅只是申请临时照顾兄弟俩，并且坚持帮他们寻找新的家庭。</p> 
<p>至于寻找家庭这件事，机构自然也在着手安排，自然高野也出手相助，只不过到现在还没有得到结果。毕竟兄弟俩不愿分开，同时领养两个孩子对于现代家庭来说也是一个很大的抉择，不是那么简简单单就能定下来的。</p> 
<p>白崎临时送给他们“淮斗”和“春斗”这两个名字。孩子们没有过多表态，名字的来源白崎也不曾讲出。至于以后在新的环境里孩子们会不会改名，这是不确定的。但至少现在，他们在新的临时的名字下，过上了普通的日子。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“另一份儿童套餐是谁的？”孩子们用手撑在桌子上，好奇的扒开纸袋看着高野的那份。</p> 
<p>“是我的，”高野上去哄着俩孩子，抬手把食物取出来。除了儿童套餐的盒子，还有他单独买的饮料和肉卷，毕竟儿童套餐可不够一名成年男性塞牙缝的。“你们看，这是谁！”</p> 
<p>高野一边操着吓唬小孩子的声音，一边夸张的用喉咙发出奇妙的音效，把自己的那份玩具掏了出来。这让饭桌更家人闹了，白崎则在一旁拿出自己的晚饭拉过把椅子，看着自己这位热心的搭档如何同小孩子们打成一片。</p> 
<p>因为高野拿到了反派角色，所以孩子们一下子就兴奋起来，嚷嚷着希望吃完饭让高野陪他们玩。别看高野这样，他还是还是挺会哄小孩子开心的。</p> 
<p>但是高野和白崎一样连着忙碌三天，白崎劝阻孩子们还是让高野休息。然而几天没人陪的孩子们显然非常失望，除了高野拜托的邻居大妈每天帮忙来做饭，孩子们肯定既无聊又不安，毕竟过去的阴影还没能完全从他们的心里离开。</p> 
<p>“没事没事，我陪他们玩会吧。”高野一边拨开汉堡纸，一边妥协了孩子们的要求。“反正这个吃的很快，我们还有很多时间。”说完他不顾形象的咬下一大口，用小拇指指了指孩子们放在一旁的儿童套餐，“行啦，先别玩了。赶紧吃完才能陪你们玩啊。”</p> 
<p>白崎偶尔觉得，对方比自己更会哄孩子们开心。当然，高野和孩子们玩起时，也比自己闹腾。</p> 
<p> </p> 
<p>“对了，今晚在这里住下吧。”</p> 
<p>玩完玩偶大战的游戏后，把两个孩子哄上床，已经八点多了。白崎看着在孩子们走后才表现出疲倦的高野，忍不住发出邀请。</p> 
<p>其实高野也不是第一次借宿在白崎家，毕竟是关系不错的朋友。偶尔还担心白崎照顾不来孩子们，高野会带着点零食或者礼物上门到访，陪孩子们玩玩，像是个宠溺孩子的叔叔。</p> 
<p>“真的可以？那把沙发给我吧，”高野这样说着，怕是自己身为客人让白崎睡了沙发，他一个翻身坐在了大厅的白色沙发上，先不可以的占了位置。</p> 
<p>哦，这倒不是他第一次在白崎家睡沙发，似乎白崎也不会和第一次那样担心他了。</p> 
<p>“其实你在我房间打地铺也可以，”白崎站在沙发后，抬手弹了下高野的后脑勺。结果他只遭到了高野捂着脑袋回头一瞥，看来并没被妥协。</p> 
<p>“累啦累了，还是彼此安安静静的睡一晚上好——哇啊——…”高野身子意外，懒洋洋的倒在了沙发靠垫上。他一边侧眼看过去防止又被“偷袭”，一边打了个哈欠。</p> 
<p>看来是真的累了，更何况刚才玩得高涨时，高野可是很能配合两个孩子的体力与兴奋度的。白崎不打算拖延时间，说实话他也挺累的，“那我去把备用的被子和枕头给你找出来。反正明天休息，在我这里多睡会也没关系。就是他们俩早上醒的还挺早的。”</p> 
<p>“呜哇，那还真是叫人不安。”沙发里面的人发出不认真的“惨叫”，逗笑了转身要去拿床具的家主。</p> 
<p>“连休息时间都和你一起，看来我们真是一周七天都一起了呢。”谁知白崎刚买不，沙发后的就发出懒懒的声音，一只手还举起来越过沙发背，指过来。只不过很快因为脱力，拍在了沙发的皮革上。</p> 
<p>“怎么，不愿意？”</p> 
<p>“没，挺好的。”</p> 
<p>这样的对话差差不多给今日画上句号，轻松的家庭气氛也就此营造在了两人之间。搭档，朋友，此时也好似家人。</p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>【后记：和春菜面基后讨论了高野，真的很喜欢这个角色。他那么好，但是却很少被讨论到。最近恰好喜欢秋人，就忍不住回忆起来。其实我也吃很吃这对CP的！高野对白崎的好，真是让人无法不去动容。我好希望高野可以回来呀！！】</p> 
<p>【灵感来自ins上秋人的这张照片，太温柔太温馨太居家了！！】</p> 
<p><br/><br/></p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2">メサイア</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%AB%98%E9%87%8E%E4%BC%98%E5%A4%AA">高野优太</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E5%B4%8E%E6%8A%A4">白崎护</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8A%A4%E9%AB%98">护高</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A">弥赛亚</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(12)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(10)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/">辅贤</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aeilta.lofter.com/">辅贤</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/">阿转废话一箩筐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aliez022.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aliez022.lofter.com/">恰如其空。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/">aoiselina</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/">水幕君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/">水幕君</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qingshiyuan.lofter.com/">卿诗源</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/">有声之年_爱你无限</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/">有声之年_爱你无限</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7c020e4">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c7dc207c">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>